Summer with the Flock
by Dove's Wings
Summary: The flock has been invited to spend the summer with Max's mom and Ella. They have no idea what their getting into. FAX and EGGY Rated T cause i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Well heres a new story, I guess i better talk about the disclaimer...**

**Fang: You have to.**

**Me: Fine. I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does.**

* * *

Maximum Ride

Summer with the Flock…

Another summer, well I guess it doesn't really matter if its summer or not…cause of the whole, 'I'm trying to destroy the flock and take over the world' people… well we haven't seen them in a while. So my Mom and Ella invited us to go on 'summer vacation' with them. I hope they know what they're getting into.

(Two days after invite)

"Ok guys, were going to spend 'summer vacation' with my mom and Ella. Since were going to be staying at their summerhouse we can't break anything. Any questions?" Iggy and Gazzy looked down at their feet. "Hand em' over." I held out my hand and they dropped two big bombs on them. I sighed and shoved them into my own backpack hoping that they wouldn't detonate. I watched Angels eyes enlighten,

"Lets go!" She flung herself and flapped her wings quickly, everyone fallowed.

(At the house)

"Ella! Mom!" We landed in front of a giant log cabin; a lake and trees surrounded it. It was beautiful. Ella ran out of the house and right towards me. We hugged and laughed you gotta love Ella. My mom came out next; I ran over to her and also gave her a big hug. She had a soft expression on her face, so nice and welcoming. Angel kept eyeing the lake.

_Max? Can I go swimming? Please! _I smiled "Yeah, Ella? Do you have something Angel can wear swimming?" I watched as her lips curved into a mischievous smile,

"We have something for _all_ of you." She laughed and beckoned us towards the house. I heard Nudge and Angel squeal with excitement, Fang, Iggy and I groaned. Gazzy seemed kind of happy. So we walked into the house.

We walked through the front door and Ella appeared from around a corner, holding two bags. "Boys, the blue bag is for you. Go change in that room. Girls… come with me." She handed the boys a bag and they left for the room Ella pointed to. We fallowed Ella.

***

"Ella, I am NOT going to put that on. I my arms crossed over my chest. She shook her head.

"Yes you are." She walked towards me; again grinning evilly I gulped. She lunged at me and started to take off my clothes. After only five minutes, she had it on me. Nudge had on a bright pink bikini, Angel had a cute little princess one-piece, and I… had on a flowery pink and blue bikini. I looked down at it. I'm never going to hear the end of it.

We walked outside, to find the boys already diving into the water; they all had different colored swimming trunks on. Lucky them. I looked for Fang; he caught my eyes and his mouth dropped. I felt my face flush red.

_"Fang thinks you look pretty." _I looked over at Angel who was grinning from ear to ear. I looked at the water, there was a dock that went about ten feet out. I decided to charge. I reached the edge, sprang up in the air and dove. I hit the water, in a perfect dive. My head popped back up and Ella had her hand over her mouth. One of my top straps got caught under my wing and started to rip. I went back down in the water, and tied it back together. Again my face turned an even redder color. Fang was twenty feet up in the air. Thank God, I think the only person that saw was Ella. I swam to the shore and pulled myself back onto the dock.

"Ella," I started through my gritted teeth, "Go get me some shorts and a tank top. Then I'll swim." She nodded and ran back into the house. Angel, was under the water, talking to fish no less, Fang, Gazzy and Nudge were having a competition to see who could make the biggest splash, and Iggy was… "Iggy?"

***

(Iggy POV)

I heard Ella stomp back down the stairs mumbling about something like, "Max needs to loosen up." She then turned left and started to talk to her mom. I casually walked in. "Hey guys." I smiled and leaned against the wall.

"Hey Iggy! What's up?" I shrugged my shoulders, she walked towards me and grabbed my arm and pulled me into the other room. "So… don't feel like swimming?" I shook my head,

"Nah, I've never really liked swimming. I was thinking of maybe helping you're mom make lunch…" I started to talk but Ella cut me off,

"Come hang out with me. We can go down to the basement and just talk. I'd… like to get to know you better." I smiled again,

"Yeah, I'd like to know you better also." She took my hand and we walked down to the basement and started to talk.

***

"Where is Ella?" I rubbed my shoulders and Fang put his arm around me,

"Chill out Max, now we can hang out." He leaned towards me, turning me around, he pushed the back of his head towards me, and we kissed. Fang is such a good kisser, I love him, just love him. If I wasn't to occupied then I probably would have heard Nudge, Gazzy and Angel come up behind us. They all pushed us, and we plunged into the water.

"WHO PUSHED US?"I angrily shouted at the three innocent faced standing up on the dock. They all shook their heads and laughed. Fang was silent. Under the water he was still holding my hand. We got back up onto the dock and started to walk towards the house. I heard my moms voice, it sounded like she was scolding someone… Ella and Iggy. We walked into the room, "Who did what."

"Well, I kissed Iggy, then mom walked in and her we are now." Ella said so matter-o-factily. I sighed, it seemed like I was doing this a lot lately.

"I told you, you have no idea what you just got into."

* * *

**Me: Yeah so theres chapter one, Hope you enjoyed.**

**Fang: You should review, you know you want to.**

**Me: Listen to Fang. Well R&R and I'll add more chapters after i've gotten a few reviews. :)**

**~*Wings & Fang*~**


	2. Chapter 2 Of Gazzy and Mentos

**Me: Hey everyone! Here we are again!!!**

**Fang: Yup, I hope you're excited for this one... the beginning stars Gazzy!!**

**Me: You got that right! **

* * *

Chapter 2 ~ What Gazzy does with coke and mentos

_(Gazzy POV)_

After the Iggy, Ella drama, I decided to have some fun myself since Angel and Nudge were still swimming/sunbathing. I walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge. There was a liter of coke… _"Yes… now I need a packet of mentos…_ In Ella's purse!! Ha ha ha ha ha!!!" I opened Ella's purse and dumped everything fell out. Including a packet of mentos. I grabbed them and ran to the front yard.

The pop had a little missing from it… I guess that meant I could get a few more mentos in… I opened up the bottle and ripped the package open. I looked at the ten little candies in it. The more the merrier! I dumped the whole packet into the bottle, than put the cap on in less then a second, but a second too late. I got the cap on half way before it popped off, hit me square in the forehead and the pop started to gush out of the bottle… spraying all over me. I screamed as I threw the bottle away from my body, then it exploded, thousands of little plastic pieces flew at me.

Everyone ran out of the house to me. I was completely covered with sticky pop; my wings were stuck to my back.

"Gazzy! What did you do?" Max walked up to me she was using her stern voice. I groaned, great.

"Um… the pop exploded and I was here and there was mentos and it wasn't my Idea and…." Max looked at me and I stood up. She pointed to the house.

"Upstairs. Bath. Now." I started to grumble and I walked into the house, leaving a trail of pop behind me. When I got upstairs, the bath was already started and Dr. M was there.

"Um… hi?" I said it was kind of awkward. She smiled,

"Time for you're bath!" She pulled my stick shirt off my body and I started to take my pants off… and everything else. I climbed into the bath, and Dr. M started to scrub my hair with shampoo. Dirt and sticky stuff came out of my hair. She then started to rub my back and work stuff out of my wings. "Thanks…Dr. M" She smiled back at me, "No problem Gazzy. And you can call me mom if you want." I smiled back at her; she extended my wings a little so she could get the rest of the guck off of them I shifted around nervously, "Dr… I mean mom? If I told you something would you promise not to tell anyone?" She nodded her head yes, "I'm afraid, I'm afraid of Max and Fang leaving. There so in love now, what if they want to leave and start their own life?" There was a pause.

"They wouldn't, you are apart of their family and shouldn't have to worry about that kind of thing." She stood up, "Now I'm trusting you to finish cleaning yourself." I'm going to put a new change of clothes in your room. It's down the hall and to the left." She walked out of the room. I closed my eyes…

"Mom… I like that."

_(Max POV)_

"So it looks like the summer has started out with a bang." Fang snickered; we had both changed out of our swimsuits, and into some shorts and t-shirts. We ended up in the basement with Ella and Iggy watching a movie. It was Marley and Me.

So when the movie had ended, both Ella and I were sobbing. Yes the indestructible Max was crying over a sad dog movie.

"Why did I let you talk me into watching this?" I sniffed; Fang was smiling and laughing at me at the same time… a rare sight.

"Cause we knew you'd cry and you really are a sad sap for a sad movie." I smacked across the head, "Hey! It's true!" I started to laugh then also. Iggy start to laugh really hard as Ella whispered something in his ear. She said something again and he started to howl with laughter, he ended up on the floor crying.

"What'd you say?" I asked her out of pure curiosity. Ella laughed,

"Max have you ever heard of the saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat?'" I shook my head; she smiled even wider, "Than chill out and you'll figure out what we said tomorrow."

I looked back over at Fang who also had a wondering look on his face. I shrugged my shoulder and decided that I'd rather not know what they were talking about. I looked over at the stairs because I heard them creek. And what do you know! Here comes a clean Gazzy. "Wow Gaz, I had no Idea you were a blond. Maybe that explains the 'coke and mento' accident." I started to laugh again with Fang chuckling behind me.

"Yeah, I also had no idea you're wings were white… Truthful statement." I looked back at Fang, he wasn't kidding. Gazzy sent us a glare, then one at Ella and Iggy.

"I'm glaring at you Iggy." He looked at us one more time and stormed up the stairs. It was funny.

"He's just like Angel… maybe not as scary though." Everyone started to grin again. I heard another wail, and we took off from the couches upstairs to the kitchen where a VERY red Angel sat.

"I'm burned!" We all looked at her,

"I can see that. Here sit down and we'll put some lotion on you." So we did that, I felt really bad for her. She winced every time she sat down or lay down, but after about two hours, she was just really pink. Good thing for the fast healing.

Later that night I walked into the room Ella and I were sharing. "Ella, you are going to tell me what you were talking about right?" She shook her head and I scowled.

"Max, do I really have to tell you again? Curiosity killed the cat… well lets say bird."

* * *

**Me: Ahh... poor Max.**

**Fang: What were they saying?**

**(Pushes Fang out of the room)**

**Me: Ok, what would you rather have them do...**

**1. Go shopping**

**2. Angel and some intense mind controlling **

**or**

**3. Truth or dare.**

**(Fang comes back in)**

**Fang: Okay then... Review what you think about the story.**

**Me: And the Choices!**

**~*Wings & Fang*~**


	3. Chapter 3 Truth or Dare Flock Style!

**Fang: Well i'm going to start out today...Wings is well...**

**Me: Fang!!!! (Hugs)**

**Fang: Upset about volleyball tryouts. So anyways thank for everyone who reviewed.**

**Me: Heres... the... next... chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 3 ~ Truth or Dare

(Ella's POV)

I walked into Iggy's room and saw that he was awake and was looking for something… "What are you looking for?" I walked up to him and grabbed his hand. He smiled,

"My blue jeans, and my yellow shirt." I watched as he went through his closet and started to touch items, than shook his head. It only took me a few seconds to find both articles of clothing. I grabbed them and handed them to Iggy. "After I get dressed, we can put plan curiosity killed the Max to work." I grinned then walked out of the room, and back into mine.

"Hey Max, you wanna go over to the cave across the lake with the rest of the flock today?" I asked she grunted then sat up on the bed.

"Sure, let me get dressed and eat first." Max got out of bed and walked slowly to our closet. She grabbed at a random pair of jeans and a shirt. She walked past me and into the bathroom.

I sat down on the bad and waited for her to come out. _"Part one is complete. And since the rest of the flock… minus Fang, know about this… were good to go."_ Max opened the door, her hair looked combed and she had a hungry look on her face.

"Is mom cooking eggs today?" She sniffed the air and ran out of the room and down the stairs. The rest of the flock was already down stairs and finishing eating. Not that it takes Max to eat long, but still. I winked at Angel, who sent a thought through everyone's head. _Guys get ready to play truth or dare. _Max and Fang didn't get the message. The flock started to laugh and Max took slower and more suspicious bites, I think she's starting to suspect something.

I grabbed Max's arm after her fourth egg, and pulled her out of her seat. "Lets go to the cave, now."

_(Max's POV)_

We all went outside, getting ready to fly to a small cave just across the lake, an easy flight. Iggy was going to carry Ella. So we took off, my wings took big powerful down strokes; that kept me aloft. It was amazing. To think that most of everyone else in this world can't fly, they don't have their own wings. That preoccupied me in the two-minute fly to the cave. We all landed and walked inside.

Ella looked excited; maybe it was after the fly. Who knows… it is Ella… I walked over to Fang and we sat down next to each other on a flat smooth rock. Iggy and Ella did the same thing on another rock. The rest of the flock found little rocks to sit on. Ella looked at me and grinned,

"Step two, of curiosity killed the Max, Truth or Dare." I groaned and buried my head into Fang's shirt. "So Max, Truth or Dare?" I thought for a second, and decided to start it out easy,

"Truth." They probably didn't think I'd say that! I though triumphantly, Ella whispered something into Iggy's ear. He nodded.

"What is the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you when you were young?" I sucked I my breath. This question wouldn't be so bad if the guys, Angel and Nudge weren't here.

"When I was little… I was about eleven, and uh… well…" I shot a death glance at Ella. "I got my… you know what, and Jeb had to explain to me what is was." I felt my face flush a dark color of red. Angel had no idea what I was talking about. Thank God. Nudge realized what I was saying and kept quiet. Ella looked at me and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry, and I'll tell you later.' I guess she felt bad. She should. I swear Iggy, Fang and Gazzy were all redder than me.

"Fang, truth or dare?" He took in a deep breath,

"Truth.'' Going the easy way out…. Sounds like a certain someone I know. And she didn't get anything easy. So Fang's was in for it.

"What are you scared of? Like in things that don't kill you." Okay, maybe that wasn't so hard.

"Thunder storms… and… dogs…" He whispered. I laughed,

"Are you afraid of Magnolia?" He nodded his face, then looked over at Gazzy,

"Truth or Dare." Of course Gazzy was going to pick Dare.

"Dare." Fang put up one of those rare smirks; he looked over at Nudge then back at Gazzy.

"When we get back, you have to wear Nudge's brightest, and pinkest dress. Then you have to go to the mall and walk around in it." Gazzy's head rocked backwards and he groaned.

"Fine… you come up with good dares. Angel, truth or dare." For once Angel looked small. I guess she was reading Gazzy's mind trying to figure out which one wouldn't be as bad.

"Truth." She said miserly, Gazzy looked at her.

"Like Max's, what was the last most embarrassing thing that has happened to you, and when."

"I wet my bed… last night." Gazzy started to crack up laughing. Everyone else was quiet.

"Why didn't you get me?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"I told mommy." She said quietly. It seemed like everyone was warming up to my mom. I liked that and I didn't like. We were all quiet again. This was turning out to be flock confession time. "Iggy, truth or dare." He grinned,

"Double dare with Max and Fang." Oh great. This was going to be interesting. She beckoned us all forward, than whispered what we have to do in our ears.

Five minutes later we were back home in the kitchen waiting for my mom. She walked in. We were all sitting around the small wooden table. Iggy stood up.

"We have something very important to talk to you about." Then Ella stood up. "Dr. Martinez, I would like to ask you for Ella's hand in marriage." Her face was white and I swore she was going to pass out. God help her for ours.

"Mom, I'm pregnant with Fang's child." She put her hand up to her forehead. Fang and Iggy caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Angel gives good dares." We sat around the couch where we put my mom on. She woke up about ten minutes later.

"It was a dare." Her white face reddened.

"Go up to you're rooms and don't come down until dinner." Angel was laughing her pretty little head off. We all walked up to our rooms laughing. Ella and I were sitting crossed legged on her bed.

"Sorry about the dare. I was at school." She winced remembering the memory. I nodded… trying to get off the topic; I remember something.

"Are we going to have to got to the mall for Gazzy's dare?" She nodded,

"Yup, and more Max torture." Great.

* * *

**Me: Poor Max...Well I'm back. Thanks for reading!!**

**Fang: You should review again.**

**Me: Yuppers! New chapter will be up soon! What stores do you guys want The flock to go to? your pick!**

**Fang:... Review and please don't ever make us play truth or dare again!**

**Me: Fang you're such a baby! (Laughs and hugs him)**

**~*Wings and Fang*~**


	4. Chapter 4 Shopping

**Me: Yay! were back with another chapter!**

**Fang: Shopping, what more can you say?**

**Me: Pink, Sparkly, dress.**

**Fang: Ok, that works to...**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Max Ride JP does. I also don't own any of these stores... **

* * *

Chapter 4 ~ Shopping

_(Max POV)_

My mom looked at Gazzy, snorted and doubled over in laughter. Basically matching everyone else right now. Gazzy was wearing one of Nudge's dresses. The pink sparkly one we got for her on her birthday. If Gazzy was a girl, the dress would suit him a lot better. I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Ok mom, time to drive us to the mall." I half giggled and half moaned. She sniffed and nodded. Why were we driving? It was because dresses and flying don't mix. We learned that the hard way.

"How long is it to the mall?" Being squished in the car with a bunch of mutant bird kids was very… well I'm claustrophobic. So picture yourself squished between three other kids, and I'm in the middle. I really started to feel nauseous.

"Soon, not that much longer."

_(Fangs POV)_

I looked over at Max. Her face started to turn a whitish green color. She was in the middle of the back seat. This was not going to be pretty if we didn't get her out soon. "Soon, not much longer." Dr. Martinez said. I looked at her than Max.

"Max and I are going to fly the rest of the way, ok?" She looked over at Max, than pulled the car over. Max crawled over Nudge, who was blocking the door. She fell out of the car. I closed the doors and signaled for them to drive. Max looked like she was going to puke. And she did. I grabbed her hair just in time. After a minute she looked up.

"I'm sorry." She looked like she was going to cry. I lifted her up and gave her a hug. I rubbed her back. "Lets got to the mall now." She nodded and we took off from the side of the road.

*Mall*

_(Max POV)_

We saw my mom waiting by the car; she was helping Angel get out of the car. She smiled then saw my face. She walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Are you ok Max?" I shook my head,

"No! I just barfed up my break fest!" She smiled,

"I have a tooth brush and mouth wash." She opened up her purse, and lo and behold, there were toothbrushes and mouthwash. Her purse scares me. I grabbed them and walked towards the mall, Nudge, Angel, and the cross dressing Gazzy behind me. Ella and Iggy wee holding hands in front of us, they were cute together. We walked in and every one within regular eyesight lock eyes with Gazzy. Then burst out laughing… Oh man, cameras were flashing. Gazzy turned bright red and kept walking.

"Come on Max! Were going shopping." I pointed to the bathroom. I walked in brushed my teeth and used mouthwash. Then walked out again. Ella instantly seized my arm and dragged me into a store called Hollister. She grabbed a bunch of clothes, examined the size and pushed me into a dressing stall. She forced me to try it all on. Low cut shirts, skinny jeans, bras… she threw those back. Stating that we'd have better luck at Kohl's. I denied going to Victoria Secret, right away.

Ella looked at the selection of clothes that fit me. "Ok, lets check out." We walked up to the register laying a mound of clothes on it. Nudge came up behind us and had her own mound of really pink clothes. I shuddered at them. I don't do pink.

"$120.99 dollars please." I handed her my credit card. Zipped it through, and away we went. Well… we had to buy Nudge's $150 dollar mound of clothes first. We walked out of the store and saw some guy holding Gazzy's hand.

"Man! I love you're dress! I have one just like it!" Gazzy was laughing and trying to get himself away as soon as possible.

"Dude! It's just a dare! Get away from me you creeper!" Gazzy snapped his hand away and ran over to me. "Max, let me out of this dress. This is torture." I nodded and he took the dress off. Ok, for all of you who have dirty minds out there...yes you, he was wearing clothes underneath. He looked at the other guys,

_"Scram!"_ Gazzy spat. We all laughed. So started our peaceful walk around the mall. Actually we ended up spending the most time at Kohl's. Mom took Angel to the little girls section, and Iggy and Fang took Gazzy, they went to look at the guys stuff.

Ella pulled me and Nudge to the bras… oh God. That was... interesting... So after that ordeal, we ended back up getting more shirts, pants, shorts, and I got a new windbreaker. The total for the whole flock was… well... over five hundred dollars. But face it, we really needed clothes. We packed the clothes and ended up flying home, because there we only enough room for Ella and mom.

"Home." I sighed, "No more shopping. No more…" I collapsed on the couch and Fang sat next to me.

"So I guess we decided against playing truth or dare. Ever!" He really emphases ever. I nodded. Then we heard Ella squeal. She came running in,

"There tour is coming here!!! We have to see them!! Maybe just you me, and Iggy! OMG! This is amazing. " Sadly We had no Idea what she was talking about, and a concert? This was gonna be fun.

"Whats a concert?"

* * *

**Me: If you people were awesome, you'd review. And if you have any band preferences...**

**Fang: Yes you would, you know you want to...**

**Me: Gon onto my profile to vote on what you'd like to see next on Summer with the Flock!**

**Fang: Review, Read and enjoy our random ramblings. :)**

**~*Wings & Fang*~**


	5. Chapter 5 Concerts

**Me: Tehe... heres another chapter! And OMG THANK YOU MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS!**

**Fang: Yeah you guys are almost too nice...**

**Me: Don't own the band. **

* * *

Chapter 5

(Ella's POV)

"You don't know what a concert is?" I looked at all the older kids. They looked at me and shook their heads. "Ok, have you ever heard of Fall out Boy?" Max looked like she was thinking.

"I think I've heard a few songs before… when is the concert?" I twirled my hair around my finger,

"Uh… like…" I looked over at the clock, "In like three hours." I gave them all a big smile, Max groaned,

"You couldn't have told us about this earlier?" I shook my head,

"I didn't know until now and mom just got you, me, Fang, and Iggy tickets. So go get changed." Max started to grumble and I grabbed her arm, and pulled her up to our room.

I grabbed the bags of clothes we got at the store earlier. I pulled out a pair of blue skinny jeans. I looked at them and threw them at Max. She pulled her jeans off and pulled her legs through the legs of the jeans. She stopped as soon they reached her calves,

"You expect me to wear this?"

(Max POV)

These were not going to fit over my legs! They were way to tight. How can Ella even wear these? She came up behind me and pulled the pants up. I squealed as they slid up my legs. I buttoned them and pulled up the zipped. I attempted to walk over to the clothes bag, but my legs wouldn't go that far apart!

"Really Ella?" I groaned, "Just hand me a shirt and bra." Ella grinned again. Oh no… She handed me a really frilly and pink bra, and a really low cut shirt. "Why do you do this to me?" I looked at the shirt again, ok maybe it wasn't that low cut, but for me. It was. I turned around to put those clothes on, then turned around to find Ella in new clothes similar to mine.

"We should go see what the guys are wearing," Ella skipped out of the room; I don't know how she does it with those skinny jeans on. I walked stiffly behind her. Fang and Iggy were walking out of their room, in their own jeans and t-shirts. Looked much more comfortable then what I was wearing.

"Fang." I walked over to him… well more of he came over to me, anyways he leaned down and his lips brushed against mine, an electric shock went through my body, I love him so much! We broke away for a second, than we kissed again, this time hungrier, more intense. We heard a cough and broke away; Ella and Iggy were still standing there. My cheeks went red as I blushed. Fang just pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Awkward… Um… lets go; are we flying?" I laughed,

"We are, you're being flown." Fang picked me up and I squealed he picked me up bridal style. If I were anything like Nudge, I would be planning my wedding in my head, then again… nothing like her, minus the wings. We said goodbye to mom and walked outside. I pulled out my pocketknife and handed it to Fang, he slit holes in my shirt and new windbreaker. I did the same for him and Iggy. Iggy grabbed hold of Ella's waist, gave her a peck on the cheek and took off, with us not that far behind.

(Angel's POV)

"All right guys! Are you ready for operation embarrass Max and Fang?" Everyone nodded eagerly. Why was I the one leading this? Cause' I can read minds and get us into the concert. We went to the back porch and jumped off. If we were lucky they'd already be close so when we got there, it would be time for the cameras too scan over the crowd. Gazzy started to cackle manically; he was going have fun. He was suppose to move around the spotlight and shine it on Max and Fang. Nudge is going to control the camera and I'm going to make them kiss.

We all moved closer to the venue and landed behind a few trees. According to Max's thoughts Fall Out Boy were playing a song called 'Dance, Dance' and she liked it. We found a door that said workers only. We walked in. It was empty; we got really lucky. The cameras were here, but the spotlights were outside. I sent Gazzy out there and he flew up the crowd spotlight.

"I'm here Angel!" Gazzy thought, I nodded over at Nudge; who turned the cameras on. They were focused on the band, but Gazzy had found Max and Fang and was shinning the spotlight on them. Nudge put the camera on them and they were on the big screen. I thought really hard to Max and Fang

"Kiss."

(Max's POV)

The spotlight was shinning on Fang and I. We had no Idea what was going on; suddenly I had the urge to kiss Fang. Like really kiss him. We both leaned forward at the same time and like before our lips brushed against each other except, these kisses felt controlled. The band stopped playing, but for some reason it didn't stop us. We couldn't break away.

(Ella's POV)

I was staring at Max and Fang, why weren't they stopping? I looked over at Iggy who had no Idea what was going on, "Uh… Max is kissing Fang and they're on the big screen." Iggy's mouth dropped open.

(Dr. Martinez POV)

I was flipping through TV channels, the little kids had gone out for a night flight, so I got the TV all to myself. I found myself at a station that was playing Fall out Boy, except I didn't see the band. I saw Max and Fang making out. "Oh my God."

(Fang's POV)

We stopped kissing at I looked over at Max who had a confused look on her face, we wee on the big screen and everyone was looking at us. I really do mean EVERYONE. I snapped my wings out and took off, Iggy, Ella and max behind me. Like they would care about our wings.

It was a quick and fast flight home. Dr. M was waiting at the door, tapping her foot. Uh oh.

"What were you to doing?" I shrugged my shoulder and Max walked towards her,

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that Angel had something to do with it." Speak of the devil, Angel came trotting through the house and poked her head out behind Dr. M,

"Max and Fang sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage, then comes the mutant in the baby carriage!" She giggled and Max went at her, in a not Max kind if manner. She grabbed her ear.

"You're going to you're room and not coming out until after breakfast tomorrow!" She ran up to her room and the rest of the flock walked in, "You guys to." She growled. We all walked over to the couch,

"Oh, there gonna get it for ruining my night. Yes they are…" Ella started to laugh manically. Thus the prank war had began.

* * *

**Me: You know, I really do prefer a Wings/Fang pairing..**

**Fang: NO!!!**

**Me: :) Love you Fangy! *Huggles***

**Fang: *Slaps head* yeah yeah... Review and go to our profile to vote on what you'd like to see next.**

**Me: I'll be adding more things too. ;) Prank wars is going to be one of them!**

**Fang: Read, Review and convince Wings to keep with a Fax pairing.**

**Me: He's just in denial, he knows he loves me! 3**

**~*Wings & Fang*~**


	6. Chapter 6 Prank Wars

**Me: Hey everyone, thanks for reviewing!**

**Fang: You guys are generous.**

**Me: FlightFire32 you're review made me laugh... a lot.**

**Fang: Here's the Next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6

(Ella POV)

Angel was going to get it. So was Nudge and Gazzy, They ruined my night with Iggy, and that was my favorite band! Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, they were so going to get it, and tonight.

Max, Iggy and Fang have all agreed to help me with my…operation. A lot of those have been made lately. Operation Prank Wars!

(Max POV)

You know how I said that Ella could be scary? I take that back, she's terrifying. The kids ruined her night, now she wants revenge. And if you don't know how I am, (I sure hope you do) then picture Ella the same way, except a little tiny bit worse. She has one prank in mind for each of them now, I'd like to see how the rest turnout.

Nudge: Is going to be lifted up from her bed, flown outside and dropped into the freezing cold water.

Gazzy: He's a restless sleeper, we're going to cover his bed with whip cream and honey, then were going to dump a bucket of feathers on him.

Angel: The old hand in the warm water trick. I'm assuming Ella's coming up with more ideas as I speak.

We all discussed this with each other and agreed on everything. So we decided that, Ella would prank Angel, Iggy and Fang, Nudge (Cause she's kinda heavy) And I'm going to prank the Gasman. Nudge was going to be last, that girl can scream. Up first, Angel…

(Ella POV)

I ran the sink water until it got really warm, not hot but warm. I smiled and took out a little tin bowl and filled it half way. Everyone was cracking up; Max had her hand over her mouth, and was tearing up. Fang and Iggy were holding their sides. I took in a deep breath and started to walk upstairs. Every one crept behind me and we walked into Angel's room. She was curled up in a ball, sucking her thumb on top of her covers.

I walked over to her and grabbed her hand, then placed it into the water. She didn't move. Perfect. I stayed here, while Max went to get honey and whip cream.

(Max's POV)

Angel's prank was under way, and it was only a matter of minutes or hours, sooner, rather then later. So I grabbed the bottle of honey and the whip cream. I walked into Gazzy's room. He was thrashing around like crazy; I decided that I was just going to pour the stuff on him. Fang crept into the room and handed me an open pillow filled us with feathers. He was going to look like Angel's bird of paradise. I poured the sticky honey onto Gazzy's body. He stirred and turned over towards me. His eyes started to flutter, and he saw us. I freaked out and dumped the feathers onto him. I heard him scream, than Angel did. I ran out of the room howling with laughter and ran into Angel's room. She was sitting up with tears in her eyes.

"I wet the bed again!" There was a big wet spot where she was sitting. Ella was holding her sides, because she was laughing so hard, I fell over. I started to cry and gasp for breath. Fang helped me up and we went into Nudge's room. I opened up the big window and Fang grabbed her arms while Iggy took her legs. The walked towards the window and jumped. I saw them drop because of Nudges weight.

"When you get far enough out drop her!" I yelled as I jumped through the window with Ella in tow. Mom; was outside with the camera. Yup; she help us out with this one. Don't you just love her? They got far out and they dropped her.

She hit the water with a smack and a minute later her head popped out of the water. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She started to swim to shore. Mom took pictures as she surfaced. I started to laugh again and under the pressure of Ella, and my laughing, I dropped Ella. Woops.

"Max!" She smacked into the water and my wings went I and I fell to. Except Fang caught me. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Love ya Fang" He smiled and we landed. Ella swam to shore a little faster than Nudge. They were standing there in sopping wet clothes.

"Lets go inside," Mom said. We walked in there and Gazzy and Nudge were already standing there. Gazzy looked like he got most of the feathers off, Angel hadn't changed.

"Mom! Ella made me wet me bed!"

"Yeah, I know." And Angel gave her a 'What?' look. I laughed again. "Gazzy, you look like you need a bath."

"Yeah…" He gave us an Angel look and ran upstairs.

"Angel, go change and sleep on the couch." I looked over at Fang and beckoned him to come over by me. I went up on the tips of my toes, "Meet me in the basement." He nodded.

"Well I'm going to change, then go to sleep. Come on Iggy." They walked upstairs together. Did I ever say that they were a cute couple? Anyways, Fang and I walked downstairs and we lay down on the couch. I snuggled close up to Fang and that's how we slept. Nothing happened.

* * *

**Me: I'm really surprised you guys don't like Wings/Fang pairing...**

**Fang: I wonder why... **

**Me: I still love you! *Huggles***

**Fang: Oy vey **

**Me: Vote on what you'd like to see next. It's on our profile!!!**

**Fang: Review and vote! She's still not getting over her pairing...**


	7. Chapter 7 Sick day and Surgery

**Me: We're back with another chapter!!**

**Fang: Well here it is. **

* * *

Chapter 7

(Max's POV)

I groaned and rolled off the couch, which made me groan even more. Fang shifted and looked over at me. "You ok?" I shook my head, I felt like crap, worse, like s***. My head hurt, and I was really cold. I started to shiver and Fang lifted me back up onto his lap and wrapped the blanket around us as we lay back down. I shivered and he pulled my closer to his body, I love him. We heard footsteps coming down the stairs,

"What are you two doing?" My moms voice rang through the basement. I shifted so I was closer to Fang,

"Notin' go way ma." My words were slurred, and my head was still pounding, I didn't ever want to open my eyes. She came over and put her hand on my head,

"You have a fever, come on, I'll give you a Aspirin." I didn't move. "Fine I'll bring it to you." She went upstairs and came back down with a pill. "Swallow." I did. And it made me feel a little drowsy. Fang moved and I grabbed onto him.

"Don't leave me. I loooovvveee you this much!!!" I wobbly stood up and extended my wings, "As big as my wings!" I giggled and fell forward, he caught me and put me back on the couch.

"God, is there valium in there?" she shook her head,

(Fang's POV)

"No but I can get some!" I had a feeling she'd say that. I shook my head,

"Give me some sleeping pills, it'll knock her out for the whole day." And she did get me sleeping pills… for Max of course. I looked at the label

Take 1 pink pill if under fifteen

I poured out three and made Max chew them. She giggled and I carried her upstairs for breakfast. The rest of the flock was eating bowls of cereal. I poured Max a bowl of Frosted Flakes. She ate them quickly. After her third bowl, and my fourth, I helped her up so I could take her upstairs to sleep.

"I can walk myself." She pushed my arm away and started to walk up the stairs. At least she wasn't slurring anymore. After she got to the third step, she stopped and giggled. The flock swarmed around the stairs. She looked at us,

"Three… pink pills!" She fell. It was so funny but I had to catch her and try not to laugh. I put her into bed and I sat on the couch with the rest of the flock.

"You guys want to tell stories about times we were sick at the E shaped house?" Angel asked everyone shrugged,

"Why not?" I said, I looked over at Nudge, "You go first." She pondered for a second.

"Well there was the time when I had the chicken pox. Do you guys remember that? It was really itchy. You had to tape cooking gloves over my hands so I couldn't scratch them." We all laughed remembering that moment.

"Remember the time I got sprayed by a skunk?" Gazzy asked,

"How can we not? The whole house stunk for three days!" Angel exclaimed,

"Yeah, but then I farted and the skunk rolled over. I can't remember if it was dead of not…"

"Definitely dead." I said, "I remember when I was sick once, Nudge was like three, Gazzy you were like one, and Angel… you probably weren't even a thought. Anyways I had a really bad fever and I had to sit in a tub of freezing cold water. I think Max caught the fever then." Iggy nodded,

"I could see back then, the last thing I remember seeing was Max and Fang trying to keep the white coats away from me. Then when I got back, I couldn't see." Dr. M walked out of the room and came back in with her work laptop, she skimmed through pages, and she finally stopped and said,

"Iggy, I think I can make you see again."

(Iggy's POV)

I could see, if this worked, I could see again. All the wonderful colors, the flock… Ella. "Yes, can you do it? Please? I'd never ask you for anything else ever again."

"Yes, I can actually get you in after hours tomorrow. If the procedure works, you could be seeing by Thursday."

"Ok, do it. Do I need to bring anything with me?"

"Nope, I assume the flock will come. And Ella can come in the operation room with you. You're going to be put under Valium."

"V-valium?" Fangs voice went high, I laughed,

"Awe Fang! I love you this much!" I held out my arms and I earned a whack in the head. I heard Max walk down the stairs.

"Why did I have three pink pills? Fang I'm going to kick your butt if you do that to me again." She sat down on the couch, I'm guessing next to Fang.

"Hey Max? Guess what?" I asked,

"What Iggy?" She sounded tired and disinterested.

"I'm going under surgery tomorrow. And I get to have me some Valium!"

"WHAT!"

* * *

**Me: Fang, you're going in with Iggy tomorrow!**

**Fang: NO! No more Valium!**

**Iggy: I love you Fang! *Not under the influence of valium***

**Fang: NOOO!!!!!**

**Me: Review if you want, Iggy on Valium!**


	8. Chapter 8 Authors Note

Hey is me, Wings… I'm sorry to say that I cannot do a chapter with Iggy on Valium. Someone's already used it and I'd feel really bad if I did. The chapter will go along as planned, but no Iggy on Valium. I'm really sorry. I hope you keep reading. The next chapter will be up in a few days.

Sincerely Wings


	9. Chapter 8 Iggy's Surgery!

**Me: EVERYONE! IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! **

**Fang: We now have a beta reader!**

**Me: Yeah! And AWESOME ONE! Guess who it is.... M.G Christiani! **

**Fang: :) Heres our new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 8 ~ Iggy's Surgery

(Iggy's POV)

I took in a deep breath, then let it out again. I was in my room, and I kept

thinking about the surgery tomorrow. I would be able to see again; see the

flock, Ella, and Dr. M, who so kindly took in all of us mutant bird kids.

Including me. The blind liability.

I cringed when I thought of that word. No one said it around me, I could tell they were just being nice. I bet they said it behind my back. Sometimes it

made so mad, I'd want to cry. Like right now. I didn't know why I was so

mad, but I felt two rogue tears roll down my cheek, and I angrily wiped them

away.

'Why was I being all emotional?' I shifted onto my stomach and buried my

head into my pillow. "Whatever, I need to sleep." I grumbled. The surgery

was going to be early in the morning, so I guessed it'd be in a few hours. I

closed my eyes and drifted to sleep, for the first time in a long time...

"Wake up sleepy head!" said Ella's sweet singsong voice. I couldn't

wait to see her. If her voice was of a Goddess, then what would she look like?

I guess I'd figure out soon.

We walked out of the house onto the cold cement driveway. I ducked my head as I slid into the back seat, next to Max and Fang. The little kids were at home; we decided that Nudge was old enough to babysit. My stomach squirmed. I felt sick, but I knew it was all in my head. I felt the car stop and the engine

turned off. We were at the hospital. Ella grabbed my hand and we walked in.

Not long after, we stopped walking.

"Come with me Iggy, we're going to start the surgery." Dr. M's words

repeated in my head as I felt my muscles tense from the adrenalin. I was as

nervous as I could get, but I was trying to conceal it. I wasn't really sure

how I was doing with that. Ella took my hand and led me into a room. She

squeezed it gently before letting go.

"Mom? Do you want me to take Max and Fang to the waiting room?" She

asked.

"Yes, and don't worry. The next time you see Iggy, he'll be seeing

better then you." My arm was picked back up and I was led over to a table,

probably a bed. I laid down and closed my eyes. "Ok Iggy, I'm going to

give you some Valium to relax."

That was the last thing I heard before I went under.

(Max's POV)

I laid my head on Fang's shoulder; it had been almost three hours since we

got here. I hoped everything was going alright.

That thought made me nervous. Iggy and Fang were my best friends. If I lost one of them, especially in a surgery directed my own mother, I would probably would… I don't know what I'd do, but it wouldn't be pretty.

I looked over at Ella, who was texting people on her phone. "Who are you

texting?" I asked, just out of boredom. She looked up.

"My friend, were talking about what classes were going to take next year."

I looked back to the blank wall. "Cool." I sighed.

I was so BORED! There were other people in the waiting room now, and every once in a while someone would come out and say "It's a Girl!" or

"It's a Boy!", then people would start hugging each other. I just kept

my eyes glued to the door, waiting for my mom and Iggy to come out.

If you think about it, it's kind of weird that they were having eye surgery

at a hospital and not at some eye place. But, what do I know? I stood up and

sighed. I looked over at Fang who looked up at me. "I'm going to the

bathroom, and then I'm going to raid a vending machine, want anything?"

"Yeah, get me some candy. Anything chocolaty, I'm starving." I nodded

and looked over at the texting-obsessed Ella. She was never like this when

Iggy was around… She must be nervous. "Ella? Want anything?"

She looked up. "Coke, and a bag of chips, surprise me." I nodded again and walked around the corner leading away from the waiting room.

I found the bathroom and… you really don't need the details. I walked out

of the bathroom and found a vending machine. Got a bunch of candy and brought

it back to Ella and Fang. I dropped the candy, chips and pop onto their laps.

That's when Iggy came out with black patches over his eyes. Ella rushed up

and hugged him. She was almost on the verge of tears.

"Iggy! You're okay! I… was… so worried about you!" She choked on her

tears. Iggy patted her back.

(Iggy's POV)

I rubbed Ella's back as she came up and hugged me. She was crying and the tears soaked into my shirt. She was going on about how I was ok, but I

didn't feel ok though. My face hurt and my eyes burned a little. My head was

also pounding. Dr. M said it would all pass, I believed her. At the moment, I

just wanted to sleep.

"Let's go home so Iggy can lay down." Dr. M said, I was then led back

outside and to the car. We sat down and I leaned my head against someone in

the car, I didn't know who it was, but they had boney shoulders. I didn't

really care. As soon as the car stopped Ella grabbed my hand.

"Come on Iggy, you need sleep!" She pulled me inside and made me lay down on the couch. All the little kids flocked towards me.

"Iggy are you ok?" Angel said,

"This is going to be awesome! We're going to make better bombs then we ever have!" Gazzy chimed in,

"OMG Iggy! Are you ok? Did you feel anything when you had the surgery? What about the Valium? Did you say anything funny? Did…"

"Nudge please shut up!" I flipped over on the couch so I was facing the

back of the couch. Nobody talked to me after that.

***

"Iggy, Wake up, I'm going to take the patches off your eyes." I heard

Dr. M say. I sat up and yawned. She peeled the patches off my eyes at the same

time. I blinked a few times; color and brightness filled my vision. I looked

around the room, tears welled up in my eyes,

"I...I can see."

* * *

**Me: There it is! Sorry for the long wait...**

**Fang: It's a good chapter though,**

**Me: Thanks again M.G!**

**Fang: Read, review and wait for the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Me: Sorry it's been awhile...**

**Fang: And that the chapters really short...**

* * *

Chapter 9 ~ New Sights

(Iggy's POV)

I looked around the room frantically; it was so… colorful? I couldn't think of the right word; beautiful, amazing, heart stopping! I looked at Dr. M and I couldn't stop my eyes from tearing up. I stood up, a little wobbly and hugged her. She patted my back,

"Ella's room is upstairs, the first on the left. Max is sleeping with Fang tonight…" She smiled and I nodded. I slowly walked towards the stairs. It was disorienting. I made it to the stairs and grasped to the railing after one step, then another, and a few more, I made it to the top of the stairs. Ella's door was open, just slightly. I opened it more and walked in.

She was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I gasped in shear awe. I went to the edge of her bed and shook her shoulder. "Ella?" _My beautiful goddess_, I thought, not daring to say it out loud. Well… not yet. Her eyes fluttered open she squealed when she saw me. She lunged at my waist, and hung on.

"Iggy, Iggy, Iggy! Are you ok? Can you see me?" The last part came out as a whisper, I closed my eyes and opened them again,

"Yes…" I sopped for a minute then looked directly into her eyes, "You are so beautiful, I never could have imagined…" I heard a shuffling in the doorway, Max and Fang were standing there, in their pajama's grinning like fools.

"I am beautiful no matter what they say," Max started to sing, then broke into hysterical giggles/tears. She came over and hugged me.

"Ig, this is truly a miracle." She stepped away, and I examined her, long brown hair, slightly messy, brown eyes. She and Ella had the same eyes, Fang had black hair, it went about shoulder length. He had really dark green eyes.

"Yeah Iggy, were going to have to go flying later, it's a whole different experience when you can see everything." Fang smirked. I laughed,

"I'm guessing it is," I sighed and looked back over at Ella she was now sitting on her bed, looking at me lovingly. I smiled back down at her and sat down next to her.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Everyone get dressed, wake the little kids and lets go!" Ella jumped up and dashed over to her closet, she pried it open and rummaged through her clothes. She looked over at Fang and I.

"No matter how much I love you both… get out, Max and I have to change." Max nodded and Fang and I left the room.

(Max's POV)

"It's amazing, simply amazing!" Ella said to me. I looked over my shoulder and I grinned,

"I haven't seen Iggy this happy since… god I don't know when!" I replied. I opened our dresser drawer and picked up a pair of jeans and big t-shirt. I pulled on my pair of gym shoes. Ella did the same. We met the boys out in the hallway, the little kids were still rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

"Where are we going Max?" Angel said yawning,

"Iggy's going to fly; to fly and see what he's been missing, and Ella? No offence to you…but… this is going to be a flock flight."

"But… okay." She looked disappointed, but this was something the flock needed to do. And Iggy needs to get the whole insight on everything. That'd be hard with Iggy trying to carry Ella. "Sorry Ella."

I opened a window and fell through. No surprise; everyone else fallowed. I dipped low towards the lake and let my hand glide across the water. I looked behind me and saw Iggy, his face was absolutely glowing. "Hey Ig!" He looked down at me,

"What?" I grinned even wider, to the point where my face started to hurt.

"This is just the beginning." We soared over the woods behind our house, over the lake and into the night sky. I wondered where to go. There was so much to see, and not much time, as people would say.

"What do you want to see next?" I asked, He hesitated for minute.

"I think we should got to Europe! I like it before we got captured…" Nudge said, she's been quiet for a while. I looked over at Iggy,

"Why not? Europe sounds cool." Nudge and Angel squealed, they were hanging out with Ella too much.

"Ok, Europe it is, but first we go pack." We headed back towards the house and we all landed in front of the house, perfectly and opened the front door. Ella and mom were in the kitchen. I could smell food being made. We walked in and sat down at the large table.

"Hey mom, were going to Europe for a few days."

* * *

**Me: I have a bit of writers block so if you guys have any ideas feel free to PM me or review.**

**Fang: Reviews are welcome! **

**Me: Please review!**


	11. Chapter 10

(Max's POV)

So summer is rapidly drawing to an end. Ella's getting ready for school, and were getting for Europe…at least some of us are. Nudge, Gazzy and Angel are staying back to get a good shot at school, and try to live semi normal lives. Fang, Iggy and I are still going to Europe. I never thought I'd leave my flock behind again…

I would have been staying behind if it weren't for Iggy's complaints, and Fang urging me to 'go on the vacation I'll never have again.' I have to admit, it does sound nice,

So here I am, in the room I share with Ella, packing…more like shoving anything I might need into a small drawstring backpack. Two changes of clothes; check. Hairbrush; check (like I'll use it). Money; lots of it, check. I looked around the room; it didn't look that empty with me gone. Sighing I look around one more time to see if I've left anything behind. My eyes lock onto a picture. The flock, Ella and my mom all together, smiling.

Taking that picture was hell, but looking at it again I couldn't leave it behind. I take it out of its frame and place it into my backpack.

I walk out of the room I stayed in for months and felt unsettled. On the move again. Always on the move… I shock the thought from my mind and walked down the stairs and out the front door where everyone was waiting for me.

I smiled and walked over to my mom and gave her a hug, he tears damping the back of my shirt.

"Keep in touch ok? Don't do anything reckless, and stay out of trouble!"

"Ok mom. Keep them safe." I moved over to Ella who was crying too hard to actually say anything but, a garbled 'miss you'. Nudge was the same, but it took almost five minutes to pry her off of me. I walked over to Gazzy, my strong little man.

"Stay safe Max…" After a second of silence, he hugged me and I whispered in his ear,

"You're the new man of the house. It's your responsibility to take care of everyone." He nodded and I walked over to Angel. My baby, the one that I basically raised, her eyes were red and her eyes were pouring out tears by the dozen. I hugged her tight and said goodbye.

I looked over at Iggy and Fang, and signaled the up and away sign. The nodded and we took off. I looked over my shoulder and the last thing I saw was Angels face grinning. Not a sweet grin, but one of those that you should be afraid of. As unnerving as that was I kept flying eagerly awaiting for my vacation.

* * *

**Wow, I don't know what to say. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I lost interest and needed motivation. But I have to end it here because i don't know where else to take it. I hope you enjoyed the story, and check out some of my other stories if you have a chance.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, so can i ask you the favor of doing it one last time? Again check out some of my other stories and review them to please! Those will be updated at least once a week.**

**Wings**


End file.
